TwinBee
Summary TwinBee is the titular character and main protagonist of the TwinBee series. He is an anthropomorphic and sentient blue aircraft with a single canopy. He was created by a scientist called Dr. Cinnamon, and it is this brilliant man's grandson, Light, its current pilot. He is WinBee's and GwinBee's older brother. TwinBee is present in every game in the series and also has made recurring appearances in many other Konami games, whether it is as a cameo or a fully playable character, including the Parodius and Konami Wai Wai series, to name a few. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: TwinBee Origin: TwinBee (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 17 (in Parodius Da!) Classification: Bumblebee Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Large Size (Type 0; Is shown to be bigger than humans), Weapon Mastery (Via his mallet), Flight, Spaceflight, Size Manipulation (Is capable of changing his size and fists when punching), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Via laser beam cannons. Can also shoot energy balls with charged punches), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Statistics Amplification (Via power-up bells. Can also temporarily raise his allies' speed and upgrade his hammer's power via Hammer Chips), Afterimage Creation (Can leave afterimages of himself that imitate his movements and increase his firepower via Green Bell), Forcefield Creation (Can summon a barrier around him via Red Bell), Superhuman Speed (Can increase his speed via Blue Bell), Danmaku (Via 3-way shot gun), Homing Attack (Via homing missiles), Temporary Invulnerability (In Rainbow Bell Adventures, can use a bell which gives him limited invincibility), Summoning and Duplication (Can summon smaller versions of himself and duplicate them), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot out a large, powerful fire blast), Magic and Cloth Manipulation (As shown here), Healing (Can heal his allies via Peach Juice/Fruit Set), Purification (Type 3; Can remove bad status effects from one ally via Clear Drink), Resurrection (Can revive his allies via Alarm Clock/Ambulance) Attack Potency: Moon level (Splitted a moon in half upon flying towards it) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can dodge laser beams shot by various bosses/enemies), higher with Blue Bell Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to his sister WinBee who can lift up a giant robot's broken parts) Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Moon level (Can take hits from various enemies/bosses) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with weapons/punches, higher with power-up bells Standard Equipment: Hammer, laser gun, spiked shoes, power-up bells, magic wand Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Will lose the ability to throw bombs if he loses both of his arms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TwinBee Category:Konami Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Androids Category:Spaceships Category:Mecha Category:Mascots Category:Speedsters Category:Brawlers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wand Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Size Manipulation Users